A Wedding To Remember
by charming writer
Summary: This's my other idea of Oliver & Kara's wedding instead of the real one set after season 6, finale which'd be totally different. Chloe, Lana & Lois are  bridesmaid's, Clark gives Kara away, Victor & AC are best men & Oliver & Kara's pals are there also.


**A Wedding To Remember**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: ****This's my other idea of what Oliver & Kara's wedding would be like instead of the real one which's set a month after season 6, finale & will be totally different. Chloe, Lana & Lois are bridesmaid's, Clark gives Kara away, Victor & AC are Oliver's best men & Oliver & Kara's friends are there also.**

Clark's Room 

_Kara/Linda sleeping there whilst Clark's downstairs gets rudely awaken by the alarm clock beside her. Turning round she switches it off. Facing upwards she contemplates what day it is. Getting up she walks past her bridal gear & outta the room. _

Landing

_Kara/Linda's just going to the bathroom but is stopped by one of the wedding planner's Susan who's holding a clipboard &'s got a portable handset. _

"Linda you're up good." "Now we don't have long until the wedding so we can only spend a short time on most things so 9-9.30's breakfast, 10-10.15's showering 11-12's going over the ceremony 12.30-1's lunch & 1-2's hair, makeup & dressing." "Okay I'll see you downstairs soon."

_Susan turns round & walks downstairs leaving Kara/Linda alone wishing she could just go back to bed. Kara/Linda goes off into the bathroom. _

Queen Penthouse

_Oliver up already with Bart, AC & Victor who're staying there are having breakfast a little dreary like. The second wedding planner Phillip comes in talking on his headset. _

"No the kegs of beer go to the Beryl estate not the Kent farm." "Okay great."

_He switches his headset off & goes over to the boys. _

"Alright boys you all now what you're doing today?"

_His eyes widen in shock seeing their drunken looking faces._

"Oh my god what happened here?" "You're all hung up."

_Bart turns his head round._

"Hey no worries amigo we'll be ready."

"Yeah we took something for it, so don't worry." Victor says.

"How did this happen?" Phillip replies back.

"Well how do you think going from bar to bar you know." AC, comments.

"Right when I specifically asked you not to do that."

"Oh come on man it was Oliver's, bucks night." Victor says.

"Yeah that stripper at the club was way hot hey."

_Phillip sees a copy of the "Metropolis Inquisitor" showing a half naked picture of Oliver tied to a lamp post. _

"& this's also huh?"

_The boys look at the picture._

"Whoa I didn't know anyone had gotten hold of that." AC says.

_Phillip eyes close up squinting. _

"Oh really someone of Oliver's stature in the public eye getting married which the paps weren't to know about." "You 3 were supposed to look after him."

"We did." "Okay maybe that was a bit too much but you can't fault a guy for enjoying his last night of freedom."

_Victor nods his head in agreement. _

"Yeah man he's only goanna do that once."

_Phillip sighs._

"Hope so." "Now where's Jordan?" (He's an 8 year old, orphan Oliver & Kara found recently & are planning to adopt in the future hopefully)

"Upstairs asleep I'll bang on his door soon." Oliver comments.

"Good make sure he knows what he's doing today." "Victor, AC you rehearsed your joint best man speech?"

_The two lads nod their heads._

"Yeah, yeah everything's sorted." AC replies.

"Right okay gender for today's getting washed, make sure suits are ready, knowing today's layout & leaving for ceremony around 2. But don't spend along time on each thing we haven't got all day." Phillip adds.

_Bart salutes him like a captain._

"Okay yes sir"

"Good."

_Phillip leaves talking on his headset again._

"Jesus man where the hell did you, employ him Ollie?" AC whispers.

"Well him, & his partner have done celebrity wedding's before so they were highly recommended."

"God I hope Kara's not having the same kinder treatment over there." Victor whispers.

_The other guys mutter in agreement. _

Kent Lounge Few Hours Later

_Chloe, Lana, Martha, Linda & Lois are all sitting in front of nail technicians & beautician's who're doing them nicely up. Susan claps her hands at the people._

"Okay Technician's & beautician's I want the best there is of you's but don't make the bridesmaids outshine the bride." "This's her day remember."

_She walks off talking in her headset._

"Alright Dexter how's everything going on there?" "What the hell? How do the paps know?" "Well at least they don't know the venue"

_Susan sighs._

"Yeah I'll sort something out thanks."

_She hangs up & contacts her partner._

"Phillip okay Dexter's just told me the paparazzi know about the wedding but they don't know about the venue so how the hell did they get that?" "What the boys were supposed to look out for him great." "Err we'll have to sort something out." "Yeah I'll re contact Dexter & tell him what's going on."

_Susan veers into the kitchen talking more about the changes._

"& we'll have to go with blackened limos to."

_Then finishes off redials Dexter again. _

Queen Penthouse 

_Phillip comes over as the boys & Jordan are getting dressed. _

"Okay boys the paparazzi know about the wedding but not the venue. Doesn't mean they won't try & get a picture though so Oliver will still, have his black limo but blackened windows." "The bride will have the same thing & not her horse & carriage."

"& how will you stop them following us?" AC replies.

"By creating a diversion" "We'll tip the presses that we're coming out the back way but really come out the front."

_Phillip walks off talking into his headset. Victor fingers his hands through his hair. _

"Whoa some wedding this's turning out to be."

_He looks at Oliver _

"Man I wouldn't wanna live your lifestyle that's for sure."

_Oliver puts his right hand on Victor's left shoulder._

"Glad you're not Vic."

_He looks down at Jordan who's buttoning up his shirt arms._

"You having trouble there mate?"

_Jordan looks up at Oliver. _

"No thanks I can do it dad."

_He buttons his collars up successfully. Phillip hangs up his headset & talks back to the crowd. _

"Alright the limos are on there way & should be here soon."

_Oliver nods his head._

"Okay."

"We won't move till the paparazzi have been informed." "Then we'll come, outta the elevator just as the cars pull up & quickly get inside them."

_Oliver nods his head again._

"Right"

"Okay then."

_Phillip turns round & walks off again. _

Kent Lounge 

_The curtains are drawn as Lana Chloe & Lois stand there in their low cut light blue bridesmaid, dresses holding their floral bouquets as Susan appears._

"Ladies you look fabulous."

_She turns her head to the departing beauticians & technician's. _

"Great job girls." "Right ladies the paparazzi know about the wedding but not the venue. Doesn't mean they won't try & get a picture though so instead of Linda going by horse & carriage she'll go via black windowed limo which you'll do also."

"Now we'll inform the press offices that the limos will be leaving via the barn area but we'll go out the back way where the real one's will be."

"Using decoy cars" Chloe says.

"Precisely then we'll drive off in a different direction to the venue." "Now where's the bride?"

"Upstairs in Smallville's room finishing off" Lois replies.

"Alright then" Susan nods.

_Turning round she walks upstairs. _

Clark's Room

_Kara/Linda's standing in the middle dressed in her white strapless wedding dress. Brunette curled bunked up'd hair, diamond crown & white train plus her white gifted braclet her mentor Zaltar gave her & white high heeled shoes. Martha Kent comes in her cream dress & matching jacket seeing Kara's/Linda's reflection in the mirror front wards._

"Oh Kara you're so beautiful." She comments smiling at her.

_Kara/Linda turns round replying to her. _

"Thanks Aunt Martha I do feel a million dollars actually."

"Well you should do in that diamond crown train you're wearing."

_Kara/Linda laughs at her._

"Well Oliver said I could have what I wanted so."

"You certainly outdo the bridesmaids definitely." Martha says.

"Luckily there've been no disasters yet."

"Oh I think the world can sort themselves out on their own today." "This's your day Kara."

"Hmm" She hums in agreement.

"Now have you got your something old, new, borrowed & blue yet?"

"Just my wedding crown, train, shoes & dress which's new" "Haven't found any thing else yet."

_Martha comes forward & gets something outta her jacket pocket._

"Well maybe this'll do then."

_She places it in Kara's hair._

"It's my mother's hairpiece which she gave me for mine & Jonathan's wedding which's, old borrowed & blue."

"It's beautiful Aunt Martha."

_Kara/Linda hugs her._

"Thank you."

_Martha strokes her hair._

"You're welcome sweetie."

_Susan knocks on the door with Clark standing beside her._

"Linda you're ready great." "Now things have changed unfortunately "The paparazzi know about the wedding but not the venue. Doesn't mean they won't try & get a picture though so instead of you going by horse & carriage you'll go via black windowed limo which the bridesmaids will do to." "Now we'll inform the press offices that the limos will be leaving the barn area but we'll go out the back way where the real ones will be then we'll drive off in a different direction to the venue."

_Kara/Linda nods her head confusingly a little trying to register the changes. _

"Okay then."

"Good."

_Susan's headset bleeps which, she answers._

"Yes?" Alright thanks."

_She hangs up._

"The cars are here."

_Clark looks at Kara/Linda._

"Well then we'd better go hey."

_He puts his arm out which Linda takes. The group walk outta the room._

Queen Towers Outside

_Some paparazzi are waiting there for the groom to appear._

"When do you think Oliver will be coming out?" A Metropolis Inquisitor reporter asks another reporter.

"Soon he can't hide in there forever."

_A Metropolis Weekly reporter shouts out to all the reporters there._

"Hey Oliver's coming out the back way."

_The paparazzi follow him round hearing this. _

Elevator Inside

_Oliver, Jordan, Phillip & the boys are coming down there. The elevator stops at the bottom but doesn't open. Phillip speaks to someone outside the front through his headset._

"Coast clear, Richard?" "Alright thanks."

_He hangs up & turns round to the crowd._

"The paparazzi have taken the bait & gone round the back." "The cars just arrived so you'll have to be quick before they realise they've been had." "Okay let's go."

_The doors open up & the gang head out quickly towards the awaiting car with the staff there looking on._

Queen Towers Outside

_The complex doors open up & the groom & his guests quickly get into the blackened limo. The car speeds away down the road._

Kent Farm Outside

_The paparazzi wait for the bride & company to come out there & grace them. One of them gets a message that there goanna leave via the barn area so they all rush off over to there._

Lounge

_Susan hangs her headset up after getting a message._

"Right the paparazzi have taken the bait so the decoy cars should be leaving soon which'll give us our break."

_She peeps out through one of curtains & sees the off going paparazzi._

"Okay let's go."

_They walk round towards the back & go outside to the real limousines._

Kent Farm Outside

_Clark & the bride get in one car whilst the bridesmaids & Martha get in the second one. _

"I'll meet you at the place." Susan says.

_She closes the bride's door & backs away. The cars leave off & drive down in a different direction. _

Beryl Stately Mansion Gardens

_The wedding planners are greeting the guests there as white chairs are set out in rows & some staff from the stately mansion behind are putting 2 floral archs at the front & back aisle. Bruce Wayne comes outta his limo on the driveway & walks down towards everyone._

"Bride or groom sir?" Phillip asks.

"Groom" Bruce says.

_Phillip shows him to his seat. 2 ladies marvel at him. _

"Oh my god that's Bruce Wayne" "Uh he's so handsome."

_Perry, Jimmy & Alice White come up to Susan._

"Bride or Groom ladies & gents?"

"Bride definitely." Perry comments. "Talk about the paparazzi.

"Yeah but I hope that didn't put you off coming here." Susan says.

"No it certainly didn't." Alice replies.

"Okay then." Susan points to some vacant chairs.

_She takes them over to there. Phillips talking to the people doing, the back arch. _

"No just a little to the left."

_The crew do that._

"Right secure it there."

_The people start doing that as the mini orchestra playing there turns up with their equipment._

"Okay guys just walk down to front where the arch is & you can set up away from there." Susan says.

_The orchestra do that & sit on the chairs. Matt Murdock & his partner Frank, walk up to Phillip._

"Bride or groom gents?"

_The two look at each other._

"Well either, really but groom for now."

"Okay then." Phillip replies showing them to their seats.

_The final car with Oliver, Jordan & his friends pulls up & the gang step out onto the path. _

"Whoa look at this place man." Victor comments.

"& the garden to" Bart whistles.

"Well Oliver does know the best hey." AC says.

_They walk down to the crowd as Phillip comes up to them._

"You made it great." "The guests have arrived so all we needs the bride." "Now you'll all go down to the front whilst Jordan waits here & when Linda arrives he'll walk down with the rings with her & the bridesmaids behind."

_Oliver nods his head._

"Alright then"

_He looks down at Jordan. _

"See you soon mate."

_Jordan nods his head._

"Okay dad."

_Oliver smiles back then starts walking down the aisle with the, others following behind him. Oliver greets people while he does that. _

"Bruce glad you came."

_Bruce shakes Oliver's hand. _

"I wouldn't miss this for the world mate."

"See you later." Oliver says.

"Yeah see you later." Bruce replies.

_Oliver sees Matt & Frank down a little further._

"Frank, Matt glad you made it."

"No worries mate." "Good luck for today." Frank answered.

"Thank you Frank." Oliver replies.

_Continuing, on he spies Perry, Jimmy & Alice just a little way from the front. _

"Guys hey nice to see you"

_The 3 people get up & Perry shakes Oliver's hand. _

"Oliver hey you look great. Great venue also"

_Oliver shakes Perry's hand back. _

"Thank you Perry. Hope you guys enjoy the wedding."

"We will mate." Jimmy says.

_Oliver & his justice co-workers walk down the aisle further seeing other Daily Planet people whom Oliver nods his head to then go down to the end of the altar where they meet the Vicar who'll marry Oliver & Kara/Linda. He shakes Oliver's hand. _

"Good luck for today Oliver."

_Oliver shakes his hand. _

"Thank you father"

_The gang turn round waiting for the bridal party to arrive which they do so in their blackened limousines. The bridesmaids & Martha get outta their limo's first followed by Clark & Kara/Linda in the one behind them. Susan & Phillip come up to them._

"Glad you made it safely guys. Now the wedding parties all here & the guests are seated inwardly so all it goes to say now is its show time."

_The planners leave as Clark turns towards Kara/Linda._

"Are you ready Cuz?"

Kara/Linda answers Clark. "As I'll ever be Clark"

_A few minutes later the guests all turn round in their seats & look upon Jordan walking the aisle holding a red furred cushion with the rings on them followed by the bridesmaids walking single filled behind him. Chloe smiles at Jimmy who smiles back seeing how beautiful she looks. The bridal party break up down the bottom with Jordan going on the groom's side & the bridesmaids on the bride's side. Soon after that the mini orchestra start playing Puccini's "Canon In D" & the guests turn round again seeing the bride & her cousin walk arm in arm down the aisle. The people marvel at Kara/Linda's wedding dress & sparkling crown train as Martha smiles upon Clark being the adopted father figure & Oliver can't believe how beautiful his wife to be looks. _

"So how does it feel marrying an alien then?" Victor whispers.

"Pretty good actually" Oliver smiles.

_Coming down to the bottom Clark hands Kara/Linda over to Oliver who both, step forward & stand in front of the Vicar._

"Pray be, seated everyone." The Vicar says.

_The crowd sit back down as Clark stands away from the bride & groom & the Vicar starts conducting the ceremony. _

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the sight of God & these witnesses to unite Oliver & Linda in holy matrimony. For god is the one who instituted marriage, & is the one who also said, "It's not good for man to be alone. I will make a woman suitable for him." God made & redeemed these two & instituted this relationship they're about to enter.

Oliver & Linda, the vows you are about to take aren't to be taken without careful thought & prayer. For in them you are both committing yourselves exclusively to one another for as long as you both shall live. This loves not to be diminished by difficult circumstances, & is only to be dissolved by death.

As God's children the relationship of marriage is especially meaningful. It's not just God's family who have faith in Jesus Christ who can marry & experience the joy & fulfilment which God intends for marriage to have but anyone who believes in the sanctity of marriage.

Your home Oliver & Linda will be a place off joy & testimony to the world that God intends.

Now if anyone here has any objections to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace.

_The crowd stay silent not uttering anything. The Vicar continues. _

"Okay who gives this woman to be with this man?"

"I do." Clark announces.

"So, noted. Oliver & Linda please face each other & hold hands."

_They both do so. _

"Now Oliver Queen do you take Linda Lee to be your lawfully wedded wife?

_Oliver nods his head._

"I do."

"& do you Linda Lee take Oliver Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_Kara/Linda nods her head._

"I do."

"Okay repeat after me Oliver. I Oliver Queen, take you Linda Lee to be my lawfully wedded wife, my partner in life & my one true love. I will cherish our union & love you more each day than I did before. I'll trust & respect you, laugh & cry with you, loving you faithfully through the good times & bad, regardless of the obstacles we face together. I will give you my hand, my heart & my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

_Oliver repeats what the Vicar just said._

"Now repeat after me Linda. I Linda Lee take you Oliver Queen to be my lawfully wedded husband,my partner in life & my one true love. I will cherish our union & love you more each day than I did before. I'll trust & respect you, laugh & cry with you, loving you faithfully through the good times & bad, regardless of the obstacles we face together. I will give you my hand, my heart & my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

_Kara/Linda repeats what the Vicar said. _

"May we have the rings please?" The Vicar says.

_Jordan steps forward & Oliver, smiles at him as he takes Kara/Linda's ring. Turning round he holds it near her hand._

"Now repeat after me again please. With this ring as a sign of my love, honour & affection for you I thee wed."

_Oliver says this as he slips the ring on Kara/Linda._

"& you Linda repeat after me please.

_Kara/Linda smiles at Jordan as she takes Oliver's ring._

"With this ring as a sign of my love, honour & affection for you I thee wed."

_She slips it on Oliver's finger as she says that also._

"Oliver & Linda have consented together in holy wedlock, & have witnessed the same before God & these witnesses, & there to pledged their faithfulness to one other, & have pledged the same by the giving & receiving of rings.

_The Vicar does an inverted cross sign in front of himself._

For those that God has joined together, let no man put asunder. By the authority invested in me as a priest of god's holy church & according to the laws of the State of Illinois, I both pronounce you husband & wife, in the name of the Father, & of the Son, & of the Holy Spirit. You may now kiss the bride.

_The newly married couple both look at each other & kiss afterwards to the rapturous applause of the crowd behind them. Martha dries her eyes with her hanky from her small handbag._

"Are you alright Martha?" Lionel Luthor says sitting beside her.

Martha replies back happily "I'm fine thank you Lionel."

_Oliver & Kara/Linda Queen turn, round looking at the crowd in front of them who continue cheering more. Time lapse a little later the whole wedding party are standing in front of one of the wedding arches now being used for the photographs._

"Okay can we have the bride & groom in the middle with the best men either side, the bride & grooms nearly adopted son in front with the bridesmaids beside & the aunt & cousin of the bride behind the happy couple with the rest of the party in & around them please." The photographer says.

_Everyone gets into their positions whilst the photographer goes to his camera._

"Yeah that's, great hold it there. Alright after 3 say cheese 1, 2, 3, ready cheese." 

"Cheese" The crowd says.

_The photographer takes a few pictures of them. _

"Okay now can I have just the aunt, cousin & bride please?"

_The others back away as those 3 come together._

"Right same thing again after 3 say cheese got it? Okay 1, 2, 3, cheese."

"Cheese" The 3 of them says.

_The photographer takes a few pictures of them._

"Next up the groom & his best friends"

_Oliver, Bart, AC & Victor all huddle up & look forward as the photographer captures a few of them on camera. _

"Alright this time can I have the married family please?"

_Bart, AC & Victor back off as Jordan & Kara/Linda come into the picture._

"Can you stand just in front of them please Jordan? Thank you"

_Jordan does so as the photographer goes back to his camera & takes a few pictures of them. _

"Brilliant & finally the bride & groom on their own please."

_Jordan goes over to Bart, AC & Victor as Oliver & Kara/Linda stand next to each other. _

"Okay move your heads together if you will?" "Great."

_The newly weds do so & speak as the photographer goes back to his camera. _

"Okay smile please." "Fantastic". The photographer says.

_The two do that as he takes pictures of them. _

Little Orchard Away From The Reception

_Sitting on a bench Oliver enjoys, some alone time with Kara as his left hands coupled around her head & his right one's skimming the inside of her left leg. _

"You know what I'd just love to skip the whole reception thing & head straight on up for dessert." Oliver says whilst slowly kissing her.

_Kara breaks apart answering him back. _

"Well unfortunately Ollie we have guests so your trousers will have to stay on a little while longer.

_He pulls his right hand away from under her dress. _

"I hope it's worth it Mrs. Queen."

_Climbing atop him Kara pushes herself right down so that Oliver feels exactly what she means against him. _

"Oh it will be Mr. Queen." "You know I give as good, as I get."

_Pushing him back against the tree Kara kisses Oliver hard on the lips. _

Marquee Area

_A while later everyone's in the marquee reception area of the garden waiting for the bride & groom. Looking outside Phillip & Susan, turn their heads back & talk. _

"Ladies & gentlemen the bride & groom"

_The crowd cheer as Oliver, Linda & Jordan come inside with the bridesmaids behind Clark & Martha afterwards & Bart plus the best men at the back. Oliver & Linda each shake the guests, hands who congratulate them forthright. Later on everyone's seated where they are eating the food given there & the bands playing softy music. _

"Hmm this's great stuff." Bart comments.

_Oliver sitting next to Jordan talks to him. _

"Hey great job today mate."

_Jordan, smiles._

"Thanks dad."

_Clark stands up from his seat & bangs his champagne glass a little._

"If I could, have everyone's attention please?"

_The crowd & band stop what there doing & listen to Clark. _

"Thank you." "For those of you who don't know me I'm Clark Kent Linda's cousin. Linda & I have known each other a long time & I've always considered her a sister more than a cousin.

_She smiles at Clark. _

"& I couldn't be more, happier for her than marrying Oliver which I was quite surprised about because I wasn't sure whether they'd be good together but they proved me wrong because their love is strong & they've got Jordan now who there planning to adopt."

_Oliver & Kara/Linda smile over at him._

"& if anyone deserves that it's those 2. So if everyone will raise their glasses."

_The crowd stand up & do that. _

"I'll propose a toast then." "To Oliver & Linda"

_The crowd repeat what Clark said. _

"To Oliver & Linda"

_Then take a swig from their glasses. Just as they're about to sit down AC & Victor bang their champagne glasses & the crowd listen._

"Ladies & gentlemen I'm Victor Stone & this's Arthur Curry the best men."

_The reception people laugh at what's about to happen. _

"We've both known Ollie a year & our friend Bart there has."

_Victor points to him._

"Six months longer."

"& in all our time together we couldn't have asked for a better friend." AC replies.

_Victor nods his head in agreement. _

"No definitely. Ollie helped all 3 of us out taking me off the streets giving me a home & job & a reason to live."

"& a little problem I had also." AC, comments. "& putting Bart on the straight & narrow too."

"We've been through so much but never let that affect us job wise or friendship wise." Victor adds.

_Oliver & Kara/Linda smile at their remarks._

"Then he met Linda & we gained a new team mate & a buddy also when they found Jordan & things just got better & now we're finally a family which is the best thing ever so."

_They both raise their glasses._

"If everyone will raise their glasses & join us in a toast. Oliver & Linda may your love shine bright & last for a long time to come." "Oliver & Linda"

"Oliver & Linda" The crowd reply back.

_They all take another swig of their champagne's & sit down afterwards. Oliver talks to AC & Victor as the band starts playing again. _

"Great speech guys"

"Thanks mate." Victor says.

_Oliver turns to Kara/Linda & speaks._

"So what's happening tonight then?"

_Clark comes over to them._

"Hey is it alright if I have a dance with Linda Oliver?"

_Leaning forward she replies. _

"Wait & see."

_Turns around to Clark._

"Of course cuz"

_Then back to Oliver._

"See you soon love."

_Taking Clark's hand they both walk onto the low grass floor with Oliver looking on sly like. Clark & Kara/Linda talk as they dance together. _

"I'm really happy for you & Oliver cuz."

"Thanks Clark. Now you just need to find someone & be happy as us."

_Clark shakes his head. _

"Not likely mate."

"Clark you can't not get close to someone because you worry they won't understand you or they'll get hurt & you think your destiny's bigger than been with them."

"You & Oliver are in the same business Linda that's different."

"Yes but its good we have each other to share the work load with & talk about it besides you don't need to be in the same business to understand a person Clark like how you & Lois team up sometimes & help each other out. Hey there's a thought.

_Clark looks at Kara/Linda shocked. _

"No way cuz me & Lois are strictly friends."

"It's one thing saving the world Clark but another if you don't have anyone to share that with."

_Oliver wraps his arms around Kara/Linda's waist & rests his head against hers._

"Too right honey." "Now you know why I married her Clark."

_He looks at Kara/Linda._

"Excuse us mate but I wanna a dance with my wife."

_He leads her away as the band now play "Everything I Do I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams. They dance around slowly as the song plays on. _

"So whaddya think off today then?" Oliver asks.

"Other than the paparazzi not bad just how I wanted it." "This's definitely a wedding to remember." "What about you?"

"I married the girl of my dreams whaddya think."

_He kisses her slowly on the lips then looks deeply at her. Kara/Linda replies back knowing what Oliver's, goanna say next. _

"I know baby."

_They press their heads together as the song plays out. _

Honeymoon Suite

_Oliver sitting upright with the light silver silk covers just above his waist waits patiently as Kara finishes brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Coming out she switches the light of & closes the door. Oliver looks upon Kara's curly blonde hair & low cut cream silk night dress as she slowly walks over to the bed. Pulling the cover back Kara climbs on top & settles beside Oliver looking at him deeply Wrapping their arms together they slowly devour each other taking their time exploring one another sensuously. Breaking apart Oliver lifts Kara's night dress off & moves her knickers down feeling her skin against his. Pulling her back in they continue what they were doing before memorising every detail about each other. Rolling Kara over Oliver trails down her right neck where he nibbles her there for a bit. Kara moans when she feels himself press against her. Oliver veers downward taking in everything about her until he reaches her breasts which he circles lightly with his tongue as his hand skims up her right leg. Kara grips his hair moaning whilst holding onto him tightly. Oliver moves down more kissing her belly button till he reaches her curls wherein he sees wetness coming outta her. __Bending down he sips that up causing Kara's head to sway side wards in response. Moving forward Oliver tongues her slowly moving in & out. Kara lies there whispering his name liking how he feels on her. Lifting Kara's leg up Oliver delves in more finding her sacred spot which he massages delicately as he strokes her legs up & down. Oliver speeds up his motions causing Kara to arch up a little as the orgasm overtakes her. Oliver kisses all the way back up to Kara seeing her response when he looks upon her. Touching his face Kara kisses Oliver passionately showing him how she feels. Turning him over Kara straddles Oliver doing exactly what he did to her affecting his very soul. Pushing themselves up the newlyweds kiss each other hard exploring, one another again. Oliver lifts Kara up so he can feel her inside him. Wrapping themselves together they kiss more passionately as they both move up & down one another. Lowering her downwards Oliver hits the right spots nipping & tucking her delicate areas including her breasts which he massages & soothes with his tongue causing Kara to moan his name out & speed her actions up which Oliver follows suit afterwards. Moving back up Oliver presses against Kara's neck until they both come up to a __pounding resolution afterwards.__Resting close together they look deeply at one another until they calm down completely. Kara fingers Oliver's hair as she talks to him. _

"So how was it then?"

_Oliver laughs & smiles slightly. _

"I think you hurt my sides a little."

_Kara looks at him a bit concerned. _

"Oh Ollie I'm sorry."

_Oliver fingers some hair away from her brow._

"Don't worry it was worth it."

_Leaning forward he kisses her softly. _

"So do you wanna do it again or something?"

"You've worn me out Kara. I'm not as tough as you are."

"Okay I'll be gentler next time."

"Alright then" Oliver comments eyes half closed.

_Seeing he's tired Kara snuggles closer to Oliver & smiles at him. _

"Goodnight husband."

"Goodnight wife." Oliver says eyes now closed. "Love you darling."

"You too handsome" Kara replies as she watches Oliver drift of to sleep.

The End.


End file.
